


Podfic: zanshin

by lady_peony



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2nd version of podfic added on Oct 2017 with clearer sound.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: zanshin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [zanshin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832495) by [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/pseuds/meguri_aite). 



> 2nd version of podfic added on Oct 2017 with clearer sound.

** **

**zanshin**

Author: meguri_aite  
Reader: lady_peony  
Summary: _And when the youkai that thirsts after your eye has the ability to disguise itself as a human to get its hands on you, shaping itself after your dreams and fears, you have to know exactly whom to expect._

Text: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832495)  
Length: 16:50 minutes  
Podfic Download: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gbbil8a5d6p5lht/zanshin_ver2.mp3)


End file.
